Since time immemorial the stars have held a great fascination for mankind. Throughout history the stars have been used for navigation and countless myths and superstitions have been built around the stars.
In more recent times, scientists, by studying the stars, have been able to learn a great deal about the formation of the universe. In addition, there is an ever present desire to explore the galaxies to determine whether there is life as we know it on other planets. Notwithstanding the scientific benefits of viewing the stars, a great many people enjoy looking at the stars and planets.